Question: There are two straight lines, each of which passes through four points of the form $(1,0,a), (b,1,0), (0,c,1),$ and $(6d,6d,-d),$ where $a,b,c,$ and $d$ are real numbers, not necessarily in that order.  Enter all possible values of $d,$ separated by commas.
Answer: Let $\mathbf{a} = \begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ 0 \\ a \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{b} = \begin{pmatrix} b \\ 1 \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ $\mathbf{c} = \begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ c \\ 1 \end{pmatrix},$ and $\mathbf{d} = \begin{pmatrix} 6d \\ 6d \\ -d \end{pmatrix}.$  For these to be collinear, the following vectors must be proportional:
\begin{align*}
\mathbf{b} - \mathbf{a} &= \begin{pmatrix} b - 1 \\ 1 \\ -a \end{pmatrix}, \\
\mathbf{c} - \mathbf{a} &= \begin{pmatrix} -1 \\ c \\ 1 - a \end{pmatrix}, \\
\mathbf{d} - \mathbf{a} &= \begin{pmatrix} 6d - 1 \\ 6d \\ -d - a \end{pmatrix}.
\end{align*}If the first two vectors are in proportion, then
\[\frac{1}{1 - b} = c = \frac{a - 1}{a}.\]If the first and third vectors are in proportion, then
\[\frac{6d - 1}{b - 1} = 6d = \frac{a + d}{a}.\]Since $\frac{1}{b - 1} = \frac{1 - a}{a},$ we can write
\[\frac{(6d - 1)(1 - a)}{a} = 6d = \frac{a + d}{a}.\]Clearing fractions gives
\begin{align*}
6ad &= a + d, \\
(6d - 1)(1 - a) &= a + d.
\end{align*}Adding these equations, we find $a + 6d - 1= 2a + 2d,$ which simplifies to $a = 4d - 1.$  Substituting into $6ad = a + d,$ we get
\[6(4d - 1)d = (4d - 1) + d.\]This simplifies to $24d^2 - 11d - 1 = 0,$ which factors as $(8d - 1)(3d - 1) = 0.$  Thus, the possible values of $d$ are $\boxed{\frac{1}{3}, \frac{1}{8}}.$